Son Ange Gardien
by Zak Ana Bale
Summary: Troy Bolton est la star du Lycée, convoité par toute les fille, il est arrogant et macho. Mais sa vie par de plus en plus en l'air. Les anges existent-ils vraiment? Des erreurs, des mensonges, des secrets, des pleures, et...Un gymnase?


**Chapitre 1: La vie des WildCats !**

« Et c'est une nouvelle victoire pour les WildCats d'East High ! Pour la deuxième fois champions régionaux. »

Alors que les Cheerleaders dansaient sur le bord du terrain de BasketBall, les joueurs serraient la main des adversaires déçu de cette nouvelle défaite. La foule hurlée le nom du capitaine de l'équipe du Lycée. Celui-ci même qui était porté sur les épaules des joueurs de son équipe alors que lui brandissait la coupe l'air victorieux un grand sourire sur le visage.

Lorsque qu'il redescendit, il attrapa une cheerleader, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans qu'elle puisse comprendre. Il avait ses mains sur ses fesses et semblait vouloir la sauter sur place.

« -Troy ! »

Couper dans son embrassade avec hum...Avec qui au fait? Il se retira de sa bouche, et semblait chercher, elle, attendait. Quoi? Je suis qu'elle même ne le savait pas.

« -C'est quoi ton nom déjà? Lui demanda-t-il l'air sérieux et en même temps déconnecter.

-Sandy! Lui répondit-elle violemment.

-Ouai, ok, donc Sandy, tu seras à ma fête se soir? Lui dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus. Un regard tellement charmeur, que même la plus lesbienne des lesbienne craquerait devant des yeux si beau!

-Bien sûr! Enthousiaste elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement, sa main alla parcourir l'entre-jambe du Capitaine en surface, et dans son oreille lui susurra, Je t'en ferai voir de toute les couleurs WildCats! »

A ce moment là, il se fit tiré en arrière, et le regard que lui lancé son interlocuteur n'était pas du plus sympathique.

« -Quoi? Demanda le Capitaine sur un air moqueur.

-Tu sais très bien! Arrête de vouloir sauter tout ce qui bouge!

-Chad, t'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu !

-Tu ne la connais même pas ! Lui dit-il énervé.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Vraiment? Comment elle s'appelle? Lui dit-il sur le ton du défi.

-Euuuh..Attend dit rien, je le sais !

-J'en était sûr. »

Chad laissa Troy dans la foule qui ne resta pas longtemps seul, puisque la plupart des filles vinrent à lui, alors que Chad décida de rejoindre sa petite amie, Taylor. Taylor McKessie, l'élite du Lycée en science, et depuis quelques mois supportrice officiel des WildCats.

« -Qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore? Demanda-t-elle à Chad.

-Comme toujours! Tu le connais non? Courir après tout ce qui à une jupe, telle est la devise de Troy Bolton, et ce soir, moi qui comptait m'amuser je vais devoir le surveiller pour que de un, il évite de coucher avec tout le monde, parce que lui les capotes il connais pas et je ne sais plus combien de filles il a mit en cloque cette année seulement, cette année seulement hein ! Je ne compte pas la seconde et la première, ça serait impossible de toute les rassembler! Deux il ne sais pas ce que LIMITE veut dire en soirée et il boit sans s'arrêter, et pas du jus de pomme tupeux me croire, il fait de ses mélange, ça fait peur à voir vraiment ! Une fois il à mélangé de l'alcool à 92° avec du boomerang ! Il a finit à l'hosto, et j'ai pas vraiment envi que ça se reproduise ! Trois il y aura peut-être les joueurs de foot, et le basket et le foot se détestent, donc ça risque de partir en bagarre générale alors que ces salauds ne sont même pas invités ! Dit-il en perdant légèrement son sang-froid. »

Taylor l'embrassa légèrement du bout des lèvres, et comme par magie, il se décrispa.

« -Tu as finit? Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui..

-Amuses-toi ce soir, je vous surveillerais tout les deux ! Continua Taylor. »

Le soir la fête battait son plein, tout était au rendez-vous, musique, Sex, alcool, drogues même, attention, pas d'héroïne ou de cocaïne, non juste du Shit, de la Beuh et de quoi ce faire un Bang, les rasta avaient même installaient un coin chicha au bout du jardin. ! Lorsque Chad et Taylor arrivèrent à neuf heures, la soirée était bien entamée, certains étaient dans la piscine, d'autre baisaient sur le gazon et d'autre se vidaient sur le terrain de BasketBall, alors qu'une vingtaine de bouteille traînaient tout autour d'eux..

« -Et Chad tu en veux? Demanda un mec déjà défoncer en lui tendant un joint.

-Non, sans façon, merci. »

Il parti en serrant Taylor alors que mentalement il jurait contre son ami, qui avait laisser venir les skateurs, rastas et junkies du lycée à sa fête. Quand au loin il aperçut Sharpay Evans, si une personne pouvait savoir où était Troy, c'était bien elle. Elle le suivait de partout comme..Un chien! Ou dans se cas de figure, comme une chienne. Il alla vers elle avec Taylor, elle avait l'air énerver et tapait du pied devant la porte d'entrée.

« -Sharpay! L'interpella-t-il.

-Quoi? Elle semblait **vraiment **énervé!

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Troy par hasard?

-Ce con ! Il est avec Sandy, Julie, Mandy et Marie entrain de faire le spectacle dans le salon, il m'écœure ! Même très énerve en faite !

-Comment ça? Chad était déconcertait, et ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-Moi je crois avoir compris. Va le sortir de là! Dit Taylor. »

Suite à ces mots Chad courut dans la maison, cherchant à se faufiler dans la foule qui semblaient ravit de ce qu'ils voyaient. Que pouvait-il bien être entrain de faire bordel ? Il poussait les personnes qui lui barraient la route se prenant des injures et des poussons au passage, et quand il arriva devant le spectacle il eut un haut le cœur, une nausée indescriptible ! Il avança et alla chercher son meilleur ami, en le traitant de tout les noms d'oiseau tant il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui remit son caleçon et le porta par dessus son épaule alors que celui-ci tentait de se débattre pour rester avec ces 'charmantes demoiselles'. Il était tellement bourré que les mots qu'il prononcée était indescriptible.

« -JASON! Interpella Chad.

-Oui? Dit le fameux Jason en s'approchant de Chad.

-Dis à Taylor de me rejoindre dans la chambre de Troy.

-Et bah dit-donc ça va y aller! Dit le fameux Jason le regard plein de sous-entendus et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Mec! T'as vu ce que j'ai sur le bras? C'est pas pour m'envoyer en l'air, alors va la chercher de suite ! »

Sur-ce, Jason parti chercher Taylor alors que Chad tentait de monter les escalier avec soixante-dix kilos de muscles sur le bras. Arriver dans la chambre de Troy, il le balança sur le lit, et celui-ci tenta de se lever. Chad alla le soutenir.

« -Mec, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris! C'était immonde!

-Non, c'était cool, c'est des vrais chienne! Il semblait sérieux,mais explosa de rire juste après.

-Tu m'énerve, il est à peine neuf heure et t'es déjà mort!

-Le..Jour où, tu verra..Troy Bolton, mort lors d'une soirée..N'est pas encore né! »

Le dit Troy Bolton alla dans sa table de nuit et sortit un paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une et lança le paquet à son ami qui malencontreusement atterrit en faite sur la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. La dites porte s'ouvrit juste après sur une Taylor énervée qui regarda un Chad désespérée sous les yeux d'un Troy complètement bourré.

« -Mandy viens de partir en ambulance, crise de tétanie quand Zak l'a balancé dans l'eau. Elle a faillit se noyer!

Chad était choqué, c'était une des Cheerleaders qui était avec Troy tout à l'heure. -Merde..

-Merde comme tu dis et c'est pas finit! Ils ont aussi emmener Sharpay! Elle a trop but et elle a sans doute crut qu'elle pouvait voler, et donc elle à sauter de l'arbre et c'est cassé la gueule en beauté, avec..Beaucoup de classe! »

Pendant que Taylor racontait les évènement du **début **de soirée, Troy fumer tranquillement sa cigarette en buvant dans la bouteille de vodka-manzana qu'il avait caché sous son lit pour ne pas qu'on la lui boive.

Taylor lui prit la bouteille à moitié vide -qui soit dit en passant était pleine quand Troy l'a prit- des mains et écrasa sa cigarette sur le tapis alors qu'il fumait le filtre avant de le secouer comme un pommier et en l'insultant de tout les noms. Il était vraiment trop inconscient.

« -Tes invités son tous au bord d'un coma éthylique et toi tu te fais sucer comme si rien n'était!

-Taylor arrête de le secouer.. Chad semblait inquiet.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Taylor énervée. »

A ce moment là Troy commença à rejeter le surplus d'alcool sur le tapis de sa propre chambre.

« -Pour ça..Dit Chad en montrant Troy entrain de vider ses tripes sur le sol avant qu'il essai de se lever et ne tombe en se cognant la tête sur son bureau.

-Oh Mon dieu! Mène le dans la Salle de Bain!

-Oui. Sur ce fait il le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il continuer de dégurgiter sur la belle chemise bleu de son ami et que du sang coulait en un filet de sa tempe. »

Arriver à destination il le posa contre le mur à côté des toilettes au cas où une autre nausée lui viendrait. Taylor chercha dans la pharmacie de quoi nettoyer sa tête et s'énervait en voyant le foutoir, on était pas chez Troy Bolton pour rien.

«-Quelle soirée..

-J'avoue. Mais de toute manière je devais la passer comme ça.

-Moi je préfèrerais être à sa place, il se fiche de tout quand il est bourré.

-C'est sûr tu préfères être au bord d'un coma plutôt qu'être avec ta copine, ça me va droit au cœur. Dit Taylor avec un sourire en coins.

-Tu m'as compris.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sûr ces paroles le beau au bois dormant ouvrit les yeux avant d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison apparente. Taylor interrogea Chad du regard mais il lui expliqua qu'il avait l'habitude, c'était toujours la même chose.

« -Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que ça arrive de plus en plus souvent.. Il fou chaque jour un peu plus sa vie en l'air.. Chad avait peur pour son meilleur ami, pour son _frère_, et Taylor l'avait sentit depuis un certain temps déjà.

-Ne t'inquiète pas..Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en caressant ses cheveux. Je suis sur qu'il a un ange gardien quelque part, j'aimerai juste qu'il se manifeste assez rapidement..

-Oui, moi aussi je l'espère..Maintenant va te reposer dans le lit de Troy, change les draps, c'est dans l'armoire, demain on a cours et il risque de continuer un bon moment comme ça.

-D'accord, j'y vais, et toi ne le frappe pas. Dit Taylor en embrassant Chad tendrement avant de partir.

Une fois qu'elle fût dehors Chad marmonna pour lui.-Ouai j'vais essayer de pas lui casser la tête contre le mur! »

Chad n'en pouvait plus, il était coincé avec son meilleur ami, complètement bourré depuis presque trois heures , meilleur ami qui passait des rires au larmes et qui vomissait tout ce qu'il avait pût mangé durant tout le mois de Mars!

« Bon cette fois-ci, ras-le-bol! Il prit Troy par la taille et le mit dans baignoire, lui enleva son caleçon et alluma l'eau froide.-Ça va te faire du bien Troy, Ais confiance. Il lui passait le jet d'eau sur la tête et le corps, ses cheveux lui collait au visage, Chad pensa que si quelqu'un entrait à se moment là, sa réputation et celle de Troy serait ruinées. Mais comme s'il réussissait à reprendre ses esprit, Troy regarda Chad avec un regard tellement profond, comme si une autre personne le regardait à travers ses yeux. Un regard plein de..Détresse.

-Aide-moi Chad.. »

Suite à ça, plus un mot,il s'était endormit dans la baignoire, Chad décida de le coucher avec Taylor il n'allait rien arriver, enfin, il l'espérait du moins. Il le coucha près d'une Taylor endormit, elle avait le visage d'un ange.. Quand il ferma la porte, il pouvait enfin profiter un peu de la fête.

Le lendemain quand Troy se réveilla, ce fût en rencontrant le sol dur et froid contre sa peau dans un bruit sourd. Dans sa tête il entendait et imaginait des singes jouant des cymbales. Quand il releva la tête, ce fût pour voir une Taylor face à lui, et apparemment furieuse.

« -Aïe..Finit-il par ce plaindre.

-Tu l'as bien cherché! Non mais va te regardait dans un miroir tu fais peur à voir! Je te laisse et ne sois pas en retard en cours! C'est à dire dans trente minutes espèce de débile ! »

Sur-ce elle claqua la porte de la chambre, puis après quelque secondes, le temps de descendre les escaliers, la porte d'entrée.

_Ce qu'elle peut être caractérielle quand elle s'y met! Mais qu'est ce que Chad lui trouve sérieux !_

Il se releva avec difficulté et alla dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi faire cesser son mal de tête, même un flingue ferait l'affaire pensa-t-il l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il fut en face u miroir, il prit peur, les yeux gonflés et cernés. Une marque visible sur sa tempe droite et du sang coaguler sur tout le visage.

_Putain qu'est ce que j'ai foutu hier soir moi.. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Bon Chad pourra toujours m'expliquer. _

Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et prit peur en voyant l'état du salon.

_Un troupeau d'éléphant est passer ou quoi?_

Les meubles étaient à l'envers, des bouteille trônaient dans tout le salon, de la gerbe un peu partout et des capote utilisé dans tout les coins traînaient avec des toncard et des mégots. Quand il sortit, le spectacle du jardin n'était pas mieux. Le terrain de BasketBall était recouvert de sang, signe qu'il devait y avoir eut une bagarre. Une branche du chêne était cassé, et tombait à moitié dans la piscine, piscine dans laquelle flotté toute sorte de bouteille, et dont la couleur ne convaincrait personne d'y aller faire un plongeons. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans marché sur quelque chose de suspect.

_On dirait que ça a été une bonne soirée._

Retournons près de notre couple préféré, qui se trouve d'ailleurs être devant le Lycée accompagner des WildCats. Ils parlaient, riaient, de tout et de rien. Quand Troy arriva près d'eux.

« -Alors ça va mieux depuis hier? Lui dit Chad en lui serrant la main.

-Oui, mais..Qu'est ce que t'as fait? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous fait? Répondit Troy en voyant les bleus et coupures sur les visages de ses coéquipiers.

-Les joueur de foot sont venu nous chercher hier soir! T'as eut de la chance de ne pas être là crois moi ! Lui dit Jason. »

_Comment ça? Et j'étais où moi? _

Devant son regard interrogatif, Chad prit Troy à part et il allèrent dans le gymnase. Alors qu'ils faisaient quelque paniers Chad lui raconta la soirée.

« -On est arrivé avec Taylor tu étais déjà mort! Et si tu savais ce que t'as fait avec Cheerleaders. Rien que d'y repenser j'en ai la nausée! Dit Chad avec une mine de dégoût alors que Troy marqué un panier à trois point.

-Comment ça? Explique. Lui dit Troy curieux.

-Pour faire court, tu était multi-fonctions ! T'en baisait une, tu faisait des merveille avec ta langue à une autre.

-Attend! Le coupa Troy. -Elles étaient combien.

-Quatre ! Maintenant laisse moi finir ! S'énerva Chad. -Tu mettait ta main dans l'intimité d'une autre. Et c'est la dernière qui m'a dégoûté..

-Qu'est qu'elle faisait? Dit Troy en récupérant le ballon.

-Elle te pissait dessus mec! Et t'avais l'air d'aimé ça, le pire c'est qu'après elle te léchait!

Troy eut une mine de dégout. -Mais c'était qui cette fille?

-C'était quatre des Cheerleaders.

-Je ne m'approche plus d'aucune d'elles!

-Génial, déjà douze fille en moins sur ton tableau de chasse mon pote! Lui dit Chad en lui secouant les cheveux en riant. »

Sur-ce, ils repartirent rejoindre leurs ami, quand ils arrivèrent,, tous regardaient sur le parking du lycée en riant. Sharpay venait d'arriver et avait le bras dans un jolie plâtre rose et le nez sous un jolie pansement de même couleur, par contre son coquard était tout aussi noir que le regard qu'elle lançait aux WildCats.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Demanda Troy en reprenant son sérieux.

-Pendant que toi tu vidais encore une bouteille de vodka-manzana dans ta chambre et que tu t'ouvrais la tête, et que tu vidais tes tripes sur ma magnifique chemise, en bas, il y a eut une Mandy qui nous à fait une crise de tétanie, une bagarre générale, et bien sûr une Sharpay qui a crut qu'elle pouvait voler. Dit-il moitié sérieux moitié hilare. »

Alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs sérieux, Taylor les interpella, sur le parking venait de s'arrêtait une voiture inconnu, noir, décapotable, en fait la voiture de Sharpay mais à l'inverse. De cette voiture est sortie une fille. -Vous croyez?- De taille moyenne , des cheveux long raide et noir -Oui, oui raide!- Une mèche recouvrant une parti de son œil droit. Un short en jeans sombre assez -voir beaucoup- court, un haut noir qui recouvrait sa peau jusqu'au haut du nombril ce qui pouvait laisser paraître un pendentif qui flottait à celui-ci. Elle pris dans sa voiture un sac tout aussi sombre que le reste et en sortie une boîte métallique où était surement rangé ses cigarettes, puisqu'elle en sortie une avant de l'allumé et de tourner le regard vers les WildCats qui arrêtèrent de la fixer subitement.

_Ouwa...C'est qui cette fille?_

« -Taylor, tu la connais? Demanda Chad.

-Non, mais ça doit être une nouvelle je suppose. »

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, nos amis rentrèrent dans l'établissement, tous sauf un, Troy regardait la nouvelle, elle était assise sur un muret entrain de fumer. Ne semblait pas pressée d'aller en cours. Lorsqu'elle se leva quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra pour rejoindre ses ami. Coup de chance, le professeur était en retard ce matin là.

« -Tu était où? Lui demanda Jason en le voyant arriver.

-J'étais, hum.. nul part. Dit finalement Troy entre deux souffles. »

La nouvelle arriva peut après et se posa contre un mur. Elle ne regardait personne, ignorait les gens qui venait l'aborder. Et Taylor, l'observait, elle avait quelque chose de bizarre. Son visage n lui était pas inconnu. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à la remettre.

« -Bizarre... »

Quand Le professeur arriva, il s'agit en fait d'un mais on va passer la dessus. Les WildCats rentrèrent en cours de littérature avec Mme. Darbus, quand ils ont se cours ce sont les plus heureux du monde -ironie bien sûr- chacun se mit à sa place et la nouvelle alla s'installer au fond de la classe sans un mot sous les yeux des élèves de la classe. Mme. Darbus souleva se point et de ça belle voix.

« -Mademoiselle quelle est votre nom je vous prit? »

Tous se retournèrent sur elle, alors qu'elle n'avais toujours pas relevé les yeux, et d'un coup de tête, débarrassa son visage de sa mèche, pour laisser entrevoir des yeux d'une couleur ambre, une couleur tellement belle que Troy ne pouvait pas arrêter de la regarder. Elle le remarqua, et le regarda dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne flanchaient le regard, tout les yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

« -Mademoiselle! Cria Mme. Darbus

Elle tourna le regard vers elle et calmement. -Gabriella Montez. »

_Gabriella.._

Alors ça vous a plus? =D

*Vous l'aurez compris, les phrase en italique sont les pensées de Troy.

*Pour sa coupe j'ai penser à la coupe qu'elle avait dans Destination HSM2 =)

*Les personnage sont un peu OCO, mais on s'en fiche un peu pas vrai ^^


End file.
